


The Proposal

by Baymax_13



Series: A Firelord and a Gran Gran [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda and Bato are the best dads, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kanna is a grandma figure for Zuko, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Therapy, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), Partially Deaf Zuko (Avatar), Rated T for light swearing, Sokka uses a cane, Sokka's leg, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_13/pseuds/Baymax_13
Summary: Zuko’s present to Sokka for their five year anniversary was a visit to the Southern Water tribe. Or, well, that was what Sokkathoughthis present was. In reality, Zuko had a much more meaningful gift in mind, if all went to plan.But he would need help, and he knew exactly who to go to.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zuko plans to propose to Sokka, but soon realizes that he knows less about Southern Water Tribe culture than he thought he did. Luckily, Kanna is there to help him.The plan however, takes him away from Sokka, who starts to suspect the worst.
Relationships: Bato & Kanna (Avatar), Bato & Sokka (Avatar), Bato & Zuko (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Kanna (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Kanna & Sokka (Avatar), Kanna & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Firelord and a Gran Gran [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945933
Comments: 73
Kudos: 492





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, I'm so sorry this took so long. College is hard you guys, but I luckily finished finals season so I might actually be able to get some more writing done now. 
> 
> I still have two more installments after this one planned for the series though, and if you're interested I'd love it if you stuck around and subscribed. I really appreciate each one of you that reads and interacts with my stuff. 
> 
> Lastly, I incorporated elements of Inuit culture into the proposal because betrothal necklaces are not a thing in the south in canon and I think its super important to acknowledge where the influence for water tribe culture came from. I did a lot of research on the _qulliq_ for this and I'm gonna link some of the resources I used below in case you wanna check them out. However, I would like to acknowledge that I'm not Inuk so if there's something I portrayed incorrectly I'll obviously fix it, just let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> http://www.mmiwg-ffada.ca/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/fact-sheet-information-about-the-qulliq.pdf
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qulliq
> 
> https://rootsvt.com/gallery/skills/qulliq
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inuit_women#Family_structure_and_marriage
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ger5L4E253Q

_Zuko_

Zuko’s present to Sokka for their five year anniversary was a visit to the Southern Water tribe. Or, well, that was what Sokka _thought_ his present was. In reality, Zuko had a much more meaningful gift in mind, if all went to plan. 

But he would need help, and he knew exactly who to go to.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko could hardly stand still through the traditional greetings with Bato and Hakoda. Sokka kept shooting him weird glances, since he was usually the hyperactive one in the relationship, but Zuko couldn’t help it. He needed to go find Kanna. 

Finally - _finally_ \- they had all caught up and stopped using each other’s titles, so Zuko leaned in to press a quick kiss to Sokka’s cheek. “I’m gonna go find Gran Gran, ok? I’ll meet you back at home.”

Sokka just nodded, clearly bewildered, and Zuko ran off before he could give anything away. He was notoriously bad at lying, and keeping secrets wasn’t an exception to that rule. He was honestly surprised that Sokka didn’t seem to have caught on to his ulterior motives for this visit.

Zuko all but sprinted to Kanna’s house, weaving around the few people walking around the center of the village. A few shot him greetings, but he just raised an arm in reply and continued on his way. Was it rude? Probably. But he had a goal in mind, and he was sure everyone would understand once the news got out. 

He finally reached Kanna’s house, taking a minute to catch his breath before knocking. 

The door swung open, Kanna on the other side. She was wearing an apron, and a delightful smell wafted out from the inside of the house, so she was probably in the middle of cooking. Usually, Zuko would’ve been deeply apologetic at having interrupted her, but he was on a time crunch, and he was sure she would understand his urgency as soon as he explained everything. 

She did look at him as though he had grown a second head though. “Zuko? What are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting for dinner tonight?”

Zuko shifted slightly, looking around to make sure no one was around. He probably looked insane and paranoid, but by Agni he was going to surprise Sokka even if it killed him. “Can I come in?” he asked instead of revealing his plans out in the open. 

Kanna’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course…”

Zuko stumbled into the house, barely even remembering to take his coat and boots off at the door. Kanna was definitely confused now. She looked as though she was holding herself back from reaching out and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. 

“I need your help,” Zuko said, hoping to explain himself before Kanna forced him to lay down or something. 

Kanna nodded. “Of course Zuko, you know I’m always here for you.”

Zuko actually smiled a little at that. It was nice to know that, if everything went well, this woman would actually be his family, by law if not blood. 

“I’m going to propose to Sokka.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kanna_

If Kanna had been holding something, she would’ve dropped it. 

“You’re going to propose?”

Zuko took a little step back at her incredulous question. “Um, yes?” He reached to rub at the back of his neck, sheepish. 

“Oh, Zuko....” She clasped her hands in front of her, eyes suddenly wet. Zuko’s own eyes widened in panic at her response, and that just wouldn’t do, so she reached forward and pulled him into a hug tighter than she would’ve imagined herself to be capable of. 

Zuko tensed a bit, but eventually melted into the embrace and reached around to reciprocate. 

Kanna sniffed. “I’m so proud of you.”

Zuko squeezed tighter. 

When they both pulled back, Kanna was happy to know she wasn’t the only one who had lost her composure a little. “Oh dear, I’m sorry, let me turn off the stove and we can talk.” 

She walked to the kitchen and took a minute to wipe at her eyes. She thought back to the first time she had met Zuko, the same day he had met Sokka. That day, they had been enemies on a battlefield, two children on opposite sides of a war they shouldn’t have had to fight in the first place, and soon, they would be husbands. It was a miracle as far as she was concerned, that the war could be over, and that the firelord could become family rather than the object of her hatred. 

And looking at him in her living room, long limbs that had taken him a while to grow into all neatly folded in front of the fireplace, she could say for sure that he was family, now as much as he would be after the wedding. 

She walked back to where Zuko was and sat in the armchair closest to the now-lit fire. “Alright so, you said you needed my help.”

Zuko nodded, face serious in a way she couldn’t help but find amusing. He was a grown man, and a respectable leader, but at her age it was hard to see him and not picture the young sixteen year old that had originally won her forgiveness. 

“I wanted to carve a betrothal necklace, but I don’t know the first thing about how I would go about it or if a man can even give another man one, or-”

Kanna cut him off. “Wait, why do you want to give him a betrothal necklace?”

Zuko scrunched his face up in confusion. “To propose?”

“But…” Kanna chuckled. “That’s a northern tradition.”

Zuko’s face reddened almost immediately. “I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t - I shouldn’t have assumed-” He groaned, dropping his face into his hands. “I’m already making a mess of this.”

“Zuko,” Kanna reached forward to pry his hand away from where it seemed to be digging into his scar. “You haven’t messed anything up. This is why you came to me right? For help with the proposal.”

Zuko nodded, albeit still looking as though he was hoping the earth would swallow him whole. 

“It’s really alright Zuko, there is a southern tradition that I think will work well for you two, if you still want my help?” Kanna asked. 

“Of course I still want your help!”

Kanna smiled. “Great, then we’re going to need some soapstone.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zuko_

It had taken about as long to find soapstone as it had for Zuko to get over his embarrassment. Which is to say, it took _a while_. He was actually still berating himself for not doing more research on his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancé’s culture surrounding marriage. Zuko knew the wedding would have to be fire nation, and _wildly_ public due to his role as the firelord, which was precisely why he wanted to make sure the proposal was as water tribe as possible. He never wanted it to feel like Sokka was leaving his culture behind for him. Sokka already sacrificed enough living in Caldera city when Zuko knew how home sick he got. 

He made his way back to Kanna’s house hauling a massive block of stone with him, suddenly very glad that he had kept up with his sparring practices.

After successfully reaching the house and evading anyone that could’ve blown his cover, he dropped the block onto Kanna’s kitchen table. 

“So,” he asked. “What now?”

Kanna huffed a laugh. “Well, how are your carving skills?”

“Not great, though it’ll probably turn out better if you tell me what I’m carving.”

Kanna gave him _that_ grandma look. “Didn’t that uncle of yours ever teach you patience?”

“He tried,” Zuko replied dryly. 

Kanna scoffed. “You and Sokka really are perfect for each other.” 

Zuko’s face melted into a small smile against his will. 

“Well alright, I suppose we should get started.” Kanna brought out a toolkit with some carving knives, and then placed a wrapped parcel in front of Zuko. 

Zuko looked up for confirmation, and at Kanna’s nod, unwrapped the package. Inside was a beautifully intricate curved bowl, black, and sanded down until it was smooth. There was also a hook of some kind next to the bowl, made of the same material. 

“It’s beautiful.” He looked up to see Kanna nod, almost sorrowful. 

“It’s a _qulliq_. A lamp, meant to provide light and warmth for the home. It’s usually filled with some form of animal fat or oil, and then cotton and moss, _suputi_ and _maniq_ , are placed in the oil to absorb it. They act as a wick would in a candle. The hook there, the _taqquti_ , is used to tend the flame so it doesn’t produce too much smoke.”

Kanna sighed. “It’s traditionally made by a husband for his future wife, to symbolize the home they will come to share. It’s also practical, as it can be used to dry clothes, cook food, melt ice, or boil water. Of course, you and Sokka won’t need it for all that, but it can still be a representation of your promise to each other.” She paused. “This one was made for me by Hakoda’s father, but I haven’t had the heart to light it since he passed.”

Zuko reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing the way Sokka did to him whenever he was caught up in his own unpleasant memories. He wasn’t the best at comforting people, but Kanna gave him a soft smile anyway, and the sad look left her face after a minute. 

“Right well,” she rubbed her face and smiled brighter. “Let’s start carving.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sokka_

Sokka was rarely angry. Or, well, actually that was a lie. He got angry often at the stupid fire nation council, and at bigots, and at Ozai supporters. But he was rarely, if ever, angry at Zuko. He didn’t really have any reason to be. His and Zuko’s relationship was about as close to perfect as you could get. They were essentially best friends that happened to also kiss and do all of that _other_ stuff. 

But right now? Yeah, he was angry. His boyfriend had left him alone over six hours ago, and he hadn’t heard anything from him since. And that wasn’t even the worst part! No, the worst part, was that he was hogging his Gran Gran before Sokka himself had even gotten a chance to say hi. No one in the village had been able to reach either of them, and anyone who had gone to Gran’s house had been turned away without the door even being opened. 

So yeah, Sokka was pissed. He felt alone, and ignored, and cold. It had gotten so late that he had just decided to call it a night and go to sleep without Zuko, but the problem was that he had gotten so used to his stupid firebender heat even in the freaking fire nation, that trying to sleep without it in the south pole was a nightmare. 

His leg ached. 

Zuko’s body heat usually helped his muscles relax after a long day, but now, alone, the cold was hitting him worse than ever. 

Sokka sighed, sitting up in bed with a grunt of effort. He hobbled over to where he had stored his cane. It wasn’t often that the pain was bad enough that he had to use it, but of course tonight had to be one of those nights. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep like this anyway, so he figured he would go get some hot towels and see if that helped fill the Zuko shaped hole in his heart. 

Except right as he was about to open the door out of the bedroom, it was pulled away from the other side to reveal the object of his frustrations. 

Zuko got over his shock first and smiled at him a little tiredly, dark circles underneath his unscarred eye. Sokka didn’t smile back. Instead, he tried to push past Zuko to get into the hallway, but of course, his stupid boyfriend couldn’t just let that happen. 

“Sokka, hey, where are you going?” Zuko reached out and grasped his arm at the elbow. It was probably meant to be a comforting gesture, but Sokka was just so angry that he yanked his arm out of the hold and pushed past Zuko into the hallway. 

Zuko followed. Of course he did, because now he cared, instead of six hours ago, or thirty minutes ago. Now. 

“I’m gonna go sleep at Dad’s,” Sokka managed to get out through gritted teeth. He so wasn't looking forward to the walk there. 

Zuko looked adorably _(no, not adorably, stop that!)_ confused at that. “Um, alright, do you need any help?” He looked pointedly at his cane. 

Usually, whenever either of them offered their help - Zuko with Sokka’s leg, or Sokka with Zuko’s lack of eyesight or hearing on his left - the other had no problem letting them. They had gotten over the “embarrassment” of accepting help from each other a long time ago - with a lot of help from their therapists - but today, Sokka was just so cold, and angry, and _hurt_ , that all he could say, was, “no.”

And then he walked away, leaving a baffled Zuko behind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a full night’s sleep and some pain medication, Sokka could grudgingly admit that he had maybe been too harsh. He hadn’t even let Zuko explain his side of the story before he had run off. It definitely hadn’t been the mature way to handle things. 

So Sokka had every intention of apologizing at breakfast, except that Zuko wasn’t there when he went down, which was incredibly weird since firebenders tended to wake up with the sun. Zuko hadn’t ever missed breakfast with Sokka’s family when they were in the southern water tribe, not once in the five years they had been coming. 

Gran Gran also wasn’t there, which was less uncommon, but definitely reminded Sokka of why, exactly, he had been angry. 

His dad was there though, drinking tea and reading the newspaper. 

“Hey dad,” Sokka said as he sat down by his side. 

“Hey son, how’d you sleep? I know the couch here isn’t all that comfortable.”

“I slept fine.” Sokka paused, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Have you seen Zuko?”

His dad gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry son, I haven’t.”

Sokka sighed. “It’s alright.”

Except, it wasn’t. Zuko had never been this distant, especially not outside of the fire nation. Sometimes his work kept him busy, but he had never left like this, without even an explanation. 

Sokka couldn’t help but wonder if Zuko was trying to tell him something.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zuko_

Zuko had spent the night at Kanna’s after crying his heart out on her couch without uttering so much as a word in explanation. 

When he woke up, covered in a blanket he definitely hadn’t grabbed, it was to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He felt disoriented. Breakfast was always at Hakoda’s house, or it had been for the past five years anyway, but apparently not today. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Kanna said, having come into the living room. “Come eat.”

Zuko walked lethargically to the kitchen table, sitting slumped over in a way that would have made his childhood etiquette tutors gouge out their own eyes. He was silent as Kanna set food and hot tea down in front of him, not even able to manage a thank you. 

Kanna sat next to him, arms crossed in front of her and a concerned expression on her face. “Do you think you can tell me what happened now?”

Zuko was horrified at the fact that he could feel more tears coming on at just the question. He blinked them away quickly. “I- I fucked up, and I don’t know how,” he finally managed to choke out. 

Kanna hummed. “How about you tell me exactly what happened, ok? I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

Zuko was about to, except that the door was suddenly opened and Hakoda barged in. “Mother? Are you here?”

Kanna sighed. “In the kitchen!”

“Have you seen-” Hakoda stopped in his tracks. “Zuko, what are you doing here? Why weren’t you at breakfast?”

Hakoda wasn’t mad, per se, but his tone was definitely accusatory on some level, and Zuko practically felt himself shrink. “I- I’m sorry chief, um, I spent the night here and I just woke up.”

Hakoda frowned. “Why did you spend the night here?”

Zuko sniffed, not really knowing how to answer that. Surely Hakoda knew how he had messed up if Sokka had spent the night at his house. 

“Oh for Tui’s sake Zuko, just tell him,” Kanna finally exclaimed.

Hakoda looked at him suspiciously. “Tell me what?”

Zuko looked at Kanna for help. He didn’t know how to explain everything, and if he was being honest, he was barely keeping himself together in the face of a father’s accusation. 

Kanna gave him a sympathetic look and sighed. She then turned around and pulled out Zuko’s finished _qulliq_ from where they had stored it last night, placing it in front of Hakoda carefully. 

Hakoda gasped. “Is that… what I think it is?”

“Yeah,” Zuko got out hoarsely. 

“And you’re going to propose?”

“That was the plan, but…”

Hakoda frowned. “but?”

“Sokka was - I messed up last night.”

“Oh Zuko…” he sighed. “Sokka was in a lot of pain last night, I’m sure whatever happened isn’t what you think. He was even hoping to apologize at breakfast, I swear.”

Zuko actually looked up at that. “He was?” 

Hakoda nodded. “You should go find him and talk to him. I promise he was just as miserable last night as I’m sure you were.”

Zuko looked at Kanna for confirmation. She had become his best friend in the southern water tribe, which was somehow both sweet and a little pathetic, but Zuko wouldn’t change it for anything. 

She made a shooing motion at him, and that was all the prompting he needed before he ran out the door, barely pausing to grab his parka, and left in search of his future fiancé.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko found Sokka at the newly built sparring rink. It was modelled after the training rooms on Kyoshi island, but with the distinctive water tribe blue color scheme. Sokka and Zuko had been known to sneak in there late at night, when it wasn’t being used by anyone else. It was a good way to work out the frustration that came with nightmares, and it was also a nice private space to _catch up_ with each other. It had become one of Zuko’s favorite places in the southern water tribe, other than his and Sokka’s guest house. 

It probably had more to do with the company than the actual places. 

Sokka was practicing with his sword, going through the familiar drills Zuko had seen him practice for the past six years they had known each other. Zuko had even had some of those moves used against him, both in sparring and before his change of heart. 

He looked beautiful, moving with the fluidity of a waterbender, the strength of an earthbender. A few locks of hair had escaped his wolftail, and a slight sheen of sweat coated his brow. His muscles tensed beneath the movements, each perfectly calculated. 

And his eyes. The first thing Zuko had noticed when he fell in love with Sokka was how expressive his eyes were. How they showcased his every emotion, his every thought, his every fear. Except in battle. In battle they went from sky blue to steely gray, hardening in a way that Zuko could tell was fueled by a need to protect, not a desire to be violent. 

Now, though, they were the same shade he had come to recognize from late nights and early mornings by his side. Sokka’s blue. 

“Hi,” Zuko all but whispered. 

Sokka started, almost dropping the sword but recovering quickly and sheathing it instead. “Hey.”

Zuko swallowed at the tone. It was guarded. It had been so long since Sokka was guarded with him. 

“I wanted- Your dad said-” Zuko picked at the edge of his scar. “Look, can we talk?”

The color drained from Sokka’s face, his eyes widening at the question. He turned from Zuko then, looking towards the other side of the training room. “You don’t have to say it Zuko, I get it.”

Zuko frowned. “What? Sokka I don’t think-”

“No, it’s fine really. I’ll… have someone send for my stuff.”

Zuko’s heart stuttered at those words. “Is that…. what you want?”

Sokka turned to him at that, suddenly angry. “Of course that’s not what I want Zee!” He paused, seeming to take in Zuko’s stricken expression. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

Zuko rushed forward, stopping just shy of where Sokka stood, seeming so alone in the wide expanse of the room. “Sokka… that’s not what I want at all. I wanted to apologize, for last night.”

A few seconds passed before Sokka’s eyes welled with tears, and he shook his head violently. “Agni, no Zuko, I should be apologizing. I just- I shouldn’t have assumed, but these past few weeks, it’s like you’ve had a secret, and I-” He sniffed. “I thought-”

Apparently Zuko hadn’t been as subtle as he thought with his planning. He should’ve known Sokka would assume the worst. He still struggled with feeling like he was good enough among his friends, and his insecurity often reared its ugly head in their relationship. 

“Sokka,” Zuko sighed, not sure how to go about coming clean, and not entirely willing to forfeit his plan. “I do have a secret, I guess, but it’s not what you think. Meet me tonight? At the pier? I promise it’ll all make sense.”

Sokka looked into his eyes, seemingly searching for something. He must’ve found it, because he nodded his head and wiped harshly at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Yeah, alright.”

Zuko allowed himself a small smile. “Can I give you a hug?”

Sokka nodded, eyes shiny again, and Zuko wasted no time in pulling him into a tight embrace. He was only a little taller than Sokka, but somehow the tribesman managed to nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck, cocooning his entire frame into the firebender’s embrace.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sokka_

When Sokka showed up at the pier, Zuko was already there, sitting with his legs dangling over the water and a suspicious package by his side. He was gazing up at the night sky, a tapestry of stars and constellations that was so much more visible here than in the fire nation. It was one of the things Sokka missed most when he was away, the fact that here he could look up at the stars and pinpoint the patterns and remember the stories his mom used to tell him about the heroes so great they had ended up imprinted in the sky. 

But as much as he missed the southern water tribe when he was away, it wasn’t home anymore. Home wasn’t even the fire nation, not really. Home was the man in front of him, wrapped up in his arms and lulled to sleep by the rhythm of his breath. 

Sokka sat down next to Zuko, gazing up with him. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Zuko turned to look at him, all soft smiles and warm eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

Sokka huffed a laugh. “You’re a sap.”

“Only for you.”

“Zuko… I really am sorry. I overreacted and-”

Zuko reached and placed his own hand over Sokka’s, giving it a tight squeeze. “It’s alright love.”

“You know, this is where we first met,” Zuko continued after a pause. 

Sokka hummed, nodding. 

“I know we had a rough start, and that this is probably not the life you expected you’d have back then. But I also know that we’ve built something really beautiful these past five years, not just the peace and the alliances, but, this-” He gestured between them. “Us.”

“And I wanted some way to show you how much this means to me. How much you mean to me. When I’m around you, I understand what every poet and playwright is talking about. When I’m around you, I want so much to be the person that you see me as. You make me want to be better. And Sokka, everything you are, it’s the only thing I need. For the rest of my life, if I only had you, that would be enough. That would be more than enough, _because_ it’s you.”

Zuko took a deep breath, a little amusement on his face from what Sokka assumed was his own awestruck expression. He took the package from beside him and handed it to Sokka. “Open it?”

Sokka did just that, pulling aside the brown paper wrapping with all the care of someone who knew he had just been handed something precious. 

And when he saw what was inside, he knew he had been right to do that. His eyes started to sting with barely repressed tears, and his hands shook as he ran them over the intricately carved _qulliq_ that had been given to him. 

“Zee, do you know what this means?” He didn’t know what he would do if Zuko didn’t understand the significance of the object in his lap. He didn’t think he could handle it. 

Zuko though, just smiled at him. “Yeah, Gran Gran helped me with it. Good thing too because I was going to make you a betrothal necklace before I talked to her. That would’ve been embarrassing.”

Sokka chuckled a little, and wasn’t even surprised when it came out sounding wet. “So… you mean it? You want to-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

Zuko understood though, and reached forward to rub small circles on Sokka’s cheek. “Of course I want to, my love. I would love nothing more than to be able to call myself your husband.”

“Shit Zee,” Sokka giggled. “You sure know how to make a man swoon.”

“Only for you.”

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Zuko awkwardly said, “So… I kinda still need an answer.”

Sokka all but burst into laughter. “Are you kidding me? Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

“Good, because this proposal actually has a second part,” Zuko muttered before reaching for the _qulliq_ and turning to face Sokka, legs crossed in front of him. He sat in the same position he used to meditate, except that his head was bowed towards the lamp in his lap. Sokka watched him carefully as he inhaled and exhaled, control visible in his face and the curve of his spine. Zuko exhaled again, but differently this time. It was drawn out, and slowly, a small flame left his mouth and gravitated towards the lamp. The _qulliq_ had no fuel or kindling in it as far as Sokka could tell, but somehow as soon as the flame made contact the entire lamp lit up in an array of colors so rich Sokka couldn’t look away. It was the rainbow fire Zuko had learned to make from the dragons, he recognized. 

When he finally managed to draw his eyes away from the fire and towards his fiancé _(fiancé!)_ , he was met with the most love filled gaze he had ever been on the receiving end of. 

“What was that?” he asked.

Zuko bit his lip, scar pulling down a little at the movement. “That’s a part of my inner flame.”

Sokka gasped before reaching out to touch it, only to be stopped by Zuko’s grip. “It’ll still burn you,” Zuko huffed. 

Sokka laughed at himself. “Right, sorry.” He paused to look at Zuko in wonder. “How’d you do that?”

“I don’t know, I guess it was in me all along. And when Gran Gran explained what the lamp meant, it just clicked.” He paused. “It’ll stay lit without having to tend it for as long as I’m, well, around.”

Sokka reached forward to cup the _qulliq_ from the bottom and moved it carefully to the side. He then leaned forward all the way towards where Zuko was, stopping only when their foreheads were pressed against each other. “Thank you, Zuko.”

Zuko moved his hands up to grip the sides of Sokka’s face, expression pinched in a way that Sokka recognized as him being overwhelmed, but in a good way, in the best way. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Rather than replying with what was already well known, Sokka leaned in the rest of the way, lips meeting Zuko’s own. He hadn’t expected it to be different to kiss his fiancé than it had been to kiss his boyfriend, but somehow, this kiss held more of the future than the past. This kiss filled Sokka up with warmth and color and light. Somehow, this kiss felt like looking up at the stars, and finding a new pattern, one that would guide his way through all his travels. 

Somehow, this kiss felt like building a new home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kanna_

Kanna, Hakoda, and Bato were all sitting around the dining room table, the air chock full of tension. They had caught Bato up on exactly what’d been happening for the past few days, and afterwards they had all descended into silence, no one willing to be the first to shatter it. 

Luckily they weren’t waiting long, because soon after, someone knocked on the door. Everyone held their breath, not entirely willing to find out whether they would be greeting two of their kids, happy, or only one, devastatingly sad. Finally, Kanna had enough of the suspense and went to open the door. 

She took a breath and turned the doorknob, only to find herself with an armful of 20 year old. “Thanks Gran Gran,” Sokka whispered into her ear as she tightened her hold on him. On the other side of the door stood Zuko, smiling, holding a _qulliq_ lit with what she could only describe as rainbow fire. 

She let go of Sokka and smiled brightly at Zuko. “Oh, he said yes?” she asked hopefully. 

Zuko nodded, and she only held herself back from hugging him because of the lit lamp in his hands. “Come in you two, come in.”

Hakoda and Bato had stood at the commotion and were gazing at the scene with bated breath. “So…” Hakoda finally said. 

Sokka smiled blindingly and turned back to grip Zuko by the arm. “I think everyone here should get used to calling me firelord Sokka soon.”

Koda chortled and ran to take Sokka into his arms, lifting him as though he weighed nothing. Bato was calmer about the whole thing, but he did walk up to Zuko to give him a hearty pat on the shoulder. Kanna couldn't help but think that the whole thing was straight out of a family portrait. 

She felt the pressure build behind her eyes at witnessing the love that permeated the room, and Zuko noticed, of course he did. 

“Gran Gran, what’s wrong?” he asked, and all the title did was make her cry harder. He set the _qulliq_ down on the table and walked over to her, his face the picture of concern. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just so proud of you two. I can’t believe how far you’ve both come.”

Zuko rubbed at the back of his neck, awkward all over again in that way that was entirely him. “Well, we definitely couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kanna could only smile through the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and especially comments make a writer's day :D


End file.
